The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to an airfoil shape of a turbomachine component.
Many system requirements must be met for each stage of a gas turbine in order to meet design goals including an overall improvement in compressor efficiency. In particular, first stage compressor stator vanes must meet system requirements including airfoil loading and manufacturability. These first stage compressor stator vanes must operate within a particular set of boundary conditions based on operating conditions of the gas turbine while maintaining a shape that meets design specifications.